Pain In Pleasure
by trust kill trust
Summary: With a soul as un tamed as the ocean. William Turner must put aside the differences between Elizabeth, Jack and Himself to save both the world of the mortals, and the world of the damned, a prophecy has been presented to him, and a destiny has been thrust
1. Chapter 1

**Pain in Pleasure**

**Prologue—**

**Disclaimer- Really, start to think this over, if I friggen' owned Pirates of the Caribbean why the hell would I be writing on fan-fiction. I don't want to be rude, but well… yeah, before you tell me I am a plagiarist consider that you nit wit. **

**Pairings- Undecided**

**Warning- Contains spoilers, gore, angst.**

**Summary- He doubts his love, the hatred burning a fire in his soul. Hate disheveling him, controlling him until he is no more. Can William Turner ll put the things in his past behind him, can he put the pain of his heart past him to save his friend Jack Sparrow, or his that man now his enemy. Should all his hate be sent towards him? The question left un answered until the very last words.**

* * *

"Aye" Will said without thinking. _At least it will make her happy. _His heart had been torn and ripped when he saw his Fiancée _is she still? _Kissing Jack just before they had left from the Pearl for the last time. _"Where's Jack?" He asked accusingly, "He decided to stay behind to give us a better chance" she lied. He left it at that. _

From the top of the steps footsteps where heard. "So tell me" a familiar voice said. "What has become of my ship?" Barbossa took a bite out of his apple half laughing, Will's hand immediately resting upon the hilt of his sword. Gibbs and the remainder of Jack's crew, ready to back him up if needed. The sound of a sword removed from its sheath broke the silence; all attention was pointed to Will, who was now holding his sword to Barbossa.

"Will what is the meaning of this?" Elizabeth's once angelic voice rang in Will's ears. He pushed her away from his conscience. He ignored her, "What is he doing here?" Will asked anger hinting in his voice.

Tia Dalma stood silently up until that moment. She walked closer to Will, "You said you would do anything to get Jack-"

"CAPTIAN" Elizabeth corrected noticing Will made no attempt.

"Captian Jack Sparrow back correct," Tia Dalma walked closer to Will, he made no effort of showing an answer. "He is the only man who knows those uncharted waters, he will bring him back."

Will still wouldn't answer; he simply put down his sword. "I don't trust him" Will said curtly.

**

* * *

**

_What have I done to him? _Elizabeth looked at Will, blaming herself for all that had happened to him. _Why do I continue to make him suffer? _Tears falling across her cheeks gliding down silently, Elizabeth looked once more at Will. He had changed so much, his gentle, handsome features were now brimmed with pain, hatred, and betrayal. Elizabeth had guilt tearing at her heart, _what pain was she putting on her beloved? Why did she continue to do this to him? _Minutes passed, they were all leaving to a ship they would use to sail to find Jack. "Will, please" She begged. He saw him stop, and wait, "what?" He asked quickly fighting back the pain that he had kept inside.

"Please, Will, I'm sorry, I love you" Was all she managed to get out. Will turned in her direction. "I will not allow myself to be blinded by love once more Miss Swann." He said slowly, tears coming furiously to his eyes. "I loved you, how could you do that?" He asked painfully, slowly.

At that moment, Elizabeth knew all that she had done to him. All of his life he had made it through the pain. Now it was too much. He had loved her for so long, and she had kissed Jack to repay him. Through his life, Will's father had abandoned him, his mother had died in front of him, he was left to be an orphan, he was blinded by love, and Elizabeth had betrayed him. He was a strong man, but now he was broken.

Elizabeth wouldn't let this moment go by, she loved him and wanted him to know it. She would not let something like this tear her from him. She kissed him, once they broke away, he looked at her. "No" he said. "Not any more" The man she had once known, the one who would do anything for her, was suddenly gone. On their wedding day, he vowed to her, he would not stop until his death for her. And now, she broke him, tore him to shreds. He was broken hearted, he was different, Jack's death was not a burden on him, and he cared not. But, bringing him back he thought would bring Elizabeth happiness, so thus the reason he agreed.

"Will, please, I want you, I want to marry you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you? Why do you doubt me so?" Elizabeth cried.

"Because, Elizabeth, I will not be hurt any more, I have had enough. I don't want to be like Jones, I don't want to tear my own heart out. Which right now I want to do, Elizabeth, I want you to be happy. I want you to stop lying to me." He said, "I want to know, did you ever love me?"

* * *

_Authors Log—_

_How amusing, this is a revision of my first fan fiction. Hope you like it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Pain in Pleasure**

**Chapter 1 Reality—**

**Disclaimer- Really, start to think this over, if I friggen' owned Pirates of the Caribbean why the hell would I be writing on fan-fiction. I don't want to be rude, but well… yeah, before you tell me I am a plagiarist consider that you nit wit. **

**Pairings- Undecided**

**Warning- Contains spoilers, gore, angst.**

**Summary- He doubts his love, the hatred burning a fire in his soul. Hate disheveling him, controlling him until he is no more. Can William Turner ll put the things in his past behind him, can he put the pain of his heart past him to save his friend Jack Sparrow, or his that man now his enemy. Should all his hate be sent towards him? The question left un answered until the very last words.**

**

* * *

**

Elizabeth stood her body not moving, her soul wishing to speak. "How can you ask me such a question of childish reasons?" She asked her face showing astonishment.

"Its naught that my love still burns deeply for you," Will say coldly his words bitter. He turned his back to her and followed Barbossa out the door to Tia Dalma's shack. He followed in silence as they all boarded a ship Tia had waiting for them it was called _Midnight Fury _she looked like the _Pearl_, but smaller. He sighed and stepped of the gang plank. This was it, this was when he would sail to the ends of the earth to watch the woman he had once loved, love another.

He would find all those that he needed, he would be as mutinous as Jack Sparrow had been, and he would trade Jack's life for _The Black Pearl. _That was the ship he had needed to free his father from the hell he was forced to endure, because of him. If he hadn't have challenged Davy Jones in that game of Liars Dice, his father would not have to serve that man, no that creature, for all eternity. It was simply just not worth it.

Will walked below deck he sat down on a hammock he decided to use for himself. It was past midnight, and he was tired enough, having a lack of sleep. The scene of Elizabeth and Jack haunting him, he eyed a bottle of rum. He could use one right then, he thought. Davy Jones had the right idea, using a chest to stow away his heart from the rest of the world. But did he really need to? Did he really need to lock his heart away from all others, just because of a kiss?

The kiss didn't mean anything, did it? Maybe, it was a kiss of death, gratitude, love... No, it couldn't have been. After all she only sailed with Jack to find him, right? She only promised to marry Norrington to save him, right? Was it necessary, is it really true he would carve out his own heart, lock it some where in a chest, just so he wouldn't have to live with this pain? Does he really need it?

He mulled over his racing thoughts, did she love him? Or did she love Jack? How long had this been happening? Was their ruined wedding supposed to happen? Are they even supposed to marry? Though the pain of his breaking heart would not subside, he tried to think she still loved him, and only him. Though, a chest sounded nice, yes, a chest sounded very nice.

* * *

_Authors Log-_

_You like?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Brilliance**

**Disclaimer- Really, start to think this over, if I friggen' owned Pirates of the Caribbean why the hell would I be writing on fan-fiction. I don't want to be rude, but well… yeah, before you tell me I am a plagiarist consider that you nit wit. **

**Pairings- Undecided**

**Warning- Contains spoilers, gore, angst.**

**Summary- He doubts his love, the hatred burning a fire in his soul. Hate disheveling him, controlling him until he is no more. Can William Turner ll put the things in his past behind him, can he put the pain of his heart past him to save his friend Jack Sparrow, or his that man now his enemy. Should all his hate be sent towards him? The question left un answered until the very last words.**

* * *

His deep chocolate eyes cast over the sea. The waters were so calm, yet so dark and mysterious. The sea was just brilliance, the creatures were UN believable. And there were so many, his mind was caught up in the sea, the world under everything. Under the government, the hate, the pain, the destruction, and the pirate world, the sea was just like a second world, to different creatures. A creature that was not at all human, yet again, the sea was filled with dangers, ranging from the sirens, the kraken and the most terrifying two Poseidon and Davy Jones. Poseidon was the general sea god, the one that protects the sea with his song, but Davy Jones is a man of pure hatred and evil, that lurks sea bottom to the surface, hunting the poor souls to aid his crew.

"Turner.." Barbossa said elongating his name, Will paid little attention until he smacked the back of his head.

"Oi, boy are you hard of hearing or what? I told ye your off, go to bed." Barbossa snickered.

"Oh no I'm fine I'll keep watch." Will re-assured him.

"Your strong will like you father, no, I'll be taking watch, get down there before I get mad a shoot ye'"

Will grunted but obeyed and walked below deck, only to find that the crew was sleeping, and the snoring was inevitable. He lay down in a hammock and swung a little bit, realizing there was a heavy man atop him, he stopped. Not willing to risk the man falling through the floorboards and straight through the bottom of the ship. He stretched out and yawned.

"Will." Elizabeth whispered slowly.

"Shut up, I'm sleeping." Will replied with his eyes closed.

"William Turner, you will listen to me. And right now we need to--"

"First, you need to shut up, second you need to turn around third, I need to sleep. Good night." Will said turning a cold shoulder to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth hissed, "I will not," She gentle hit Will's shoulder trying to get his attention, "Be treated like a dog. Listen to me!"

"Later, I'm tired" Will growled opening his eyes.

"Now is later, come on before I—" He clamped his hand on her mouth.

"Shut the hell up alright? I'm not in a good mood to be messed with. Now shut up." Will once again turned a cold shoulder to Elizabeth and finally fell asleep.

* * *

Elizabeth stood up when the first sign of sunlight shone into the sleeping quarters. She walked above deck and closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air.

"Up early are we?" Barbossa asked with his back to her.

"Oh yes, quite early for me. How did you know that I was here?" Elizabeth asked calmly.

"You're as loud as cannon fire Miss Turner." He chuckled.

Elizabeth's face grew red, "It's still Swann."

"I'll call you by what I please, savvy?" Barbossa hissed turning into a sudden rage.

"Yes Captain.." Elizabeth replied. She had noticed he'd had a temperament problem before, but never had he noticed his sudden mood swings. She looked at him for a moment. _He feels out of place. _She thought in her mind, he was like a dove with no feathers. Or a fish without scales. "I'll just be going back down, I'm really quite tired." Elizabeth said quickly.

"What do you not like my company?" Barbossa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no it's just that, oh you know the crew and yes I'm just so tired, goodbye." She said walking rather fast below deck. Something about him just felt wrong and out of place. But it was nothing she could understand.

* * *

_This water, why was it so dark. Why can he not escape from this place, why hasn't he died. These questions are left unanswered as the man continues to swim, searching for a way out of this hell hole. "I don't understand." He speaks, how can he speak in the water. _

"_You think that you are a simpleton boy. But you are wrong. You are very wrong; your destiny is soon to be shown." It was the voice of a woman._

_What was that noise? Sounds like there were other women singing, their voices were so beautiful. "Don't go to them." _

_His eyes looked around and suddenly he was standing above a beach, with black sand and a dense jungle in front of him. Scanning the surface for any sign of human life he says a man, dressed in wet clothing that clings to his skin, and a woman rushing to his side. _

"_I thought I'd never see you again." She cries into his chest, her shoulders shaking._

"_There, there it's alright. I'm here now no need to worry any more." The man continually tells her that it is all okay. _

"_I thought I'd lost you forever, I thought when he took you down like that that I'd never see you again. How could you have survived?" The woman looks up at him, "How?" _

"_How about we just say that I found me a couple of sea turtles," the man and woman laughed together. "And I came back just to see you. I could have given up and given in, but I didn't that's why I'm here."_

"_Oh" She said a name, but he couldn't make it out. "I love you, never leave me again." _

_"Dont Make Haste of what you see,_

_For it is not what it seems—_

_Because the true answers to this tale,_

_Shall come to you in your dreams…"_

_Those words were some how foreign to him. Even though he felt he knew them, for what he was seeing, was not as it seemed. Thought the answer to him was unknown. His hand bagan to sting._

* * *

Will woke up, he immediately grasped his hand and hissed. Elizabeth walked through the door whispering, some how he could hear it.

"There's something strange about him.." She repeated.

He looked at his palm, only to see a skull etched into his hand, in the skull was a black snake through the mouth.

"What the hell.." He whispered staring at his bloodied hand.

* * *

**A/N: That Little tiny riddle part right there is not mine. All credit goes to the author of that riddle **

"**_For it is not what it seems—_**

_**Because the true answers to this tale,**_

_**Shall come to you in your dreams…"**_

_**The author of that is an amazing writer Things-one-and-two. I'm crediting them for that.  
So sorry that this is so short. But I had writers block. And just wanted to update. There is a little more dialogue and mystery than usual. Review and I'll write a longer chapter. You can send in idea's if you please! Check out my other stories!**_

**_KRiSTiN ANNE_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3- Just Like You.**

**Disclaimer- Really, start to think this over, if I friggen' owned Pirates of the Caribbean why the hell would I be writing on fan-fiction. I don't want to be rude, but well… yeah, before you tell me I am a plagiarist consider that you nit wit. **

**Pairings- Undecided**

**Warning- Contains spoilers, gore, angst.**

**Summary- He doubts his love, the hatred burning a fire in his soul. Hate disheveling him, controlling him until he is no more. Can William Turner ll put the things in his past behind him, can he put the pain of his heart past him to save his friend Jack Sparrow, or his that man now his enemy. Should all his hate be sent towards him? The question left un answered until the very last words.**

**

* * *

**

_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you_

Will looked at his bloodied hand in astonishment, he watched as the snake moved. No wait, did it? He questioned his mind, and decided it was a simple hallucination. He shook his head, "Damn," he growled will as his hand continued to ache.

"My god Will, what's gotten—" Elizabeth stopped eyes wide as she looked at Will's hand, "Oh My God.."

Will had the same reaction, he moved his hand quickly. "Tattoo, like it?" He said sheepishly.

"William Turner I am surely not stupid, what is that and where the hell did it come from?" Elizabeth had anger brewing up inside her. "I want answers William Turner."

"Hey! It's not like I need to tell you in the first place, mind yourself not others." Will retorted angrily. He put his hand in his coat pocket. "I don't see why you care so much about someone that's not your bloody self. " Will turned abruptly and swore when he walked out and blinked heavily as the sun shone in his eyes. "Had he really been in the crews' quarters for that long? He sighed and walked out; by this time Barbossa was at the wheel and looking out to the open sea, to the freedom every soul on this ship grew to know as home.

_I could be fake_

_I could be stupid_

_You know I could be just like you_

Soon after Will had come out of the little area below deck, Elizabeth followed yelling angrily and dejectedly to Will. He had ignored her because of it. Had she not exactly noticed that he _knew_? That he knew about the god damned kiss. Suddenly he was over taken with anger, he turned to Elizabeth. "Shut the bloody hell up, you don't need to be so concerned in the first place. It's not like you care anything about any man other than," He stopped and glared daggers into her eyes. "Jack." He spat the name as if it was venom of some sort. He watched with slight regret as Elizabeth's eyes flickered from worry and concern, to a cold anger. She turned on her heel and swore at him. Will could swear that a tear fell from her cheek. It had to have been true. She missed _Captain Jack Sparrow_.

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

* * *

Elizabeth Swann was not a woman who was easily hurt by men. She had been hurt terribly by one William Turner though. Why was she so stupid? Why couldn't she just hate him and love Jack? Jack was far more of a man than William Turner.

_I could be cold_

_I could be ruthless_

_You know I could be just like you_

Jack Sparrow _was…_  
Jack Sparrow _was_ freedom;  
Jack Sparrow _was_ a Pirate.  
Jack Sparrow _was_ wild;  
Jack Sparrow _was_ as untamable as herself.  
Jack Sparrow _was_ a man;  
Jack Sparrow _was_ a man of deception.  
Jack Sparrow _was_ evil,  
Jack Sparrow _had_ no morals.  
Jack Sparrow_ has_ never loved.  
Jack Sparrow _will_ never love.  
Jack Sparrow _was_ loved.  
Jack Sparrow_ doesn't_ know love.  
Jack Sparrow _hates_ love.  
Jack Sparrow _is too_ free.  
Jack Sparrow _is too_ wrong.  
Jack Sparrow _was_ a _bloody Pirate.  
_

_I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
you know I could be just like you_

Elizabeth swore under her breath, William Turner.

William Turner _was_ kind,  
William Turner _was_ gentle,  
William Turner _was_ safe,  
William Turner _was_ true,  
William Turner _was_ loving,  
William Turner was wrong,  
William Turner _had_ morals,  
William Turner was strong,  
William Turner _was_ valiant,  
William Turner _was_ a good man,  
William Turner _did_ the right thing,  
William Turner _did _the wrong things,  
William Turner _was_ deceiving,  
William Turner _was_ different,  
William Turner _was_ complex,  
William Turner _was broken_,  
William Turner _was_ engaged,  
William Turner _was _in **love.**

_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you_

Elizabeth Swann laid down on a hammock and slowly, her heart breaking. Let the memory of one man comfort her. When the other would not. Captain Jack Sparrow had stolen her heart…

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**

**Okay.  
Sorry it's so short.  
Sorry for the wait.  
Holidays.  
You know.**

**Hope ya'll like the Cliffy type thing..  
It should leave ya'll confused.**

**DUN DUN DUN**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4- Resurrection **

**Disclaimer- Really, start to think this over, if I friggen' owned Pirates of the Caribbean why the hell would I be writing on fan-fiction. I don't want to be rude, but well… yeah, before you tell me I am a plagiarist consider that you nit wit. **

**Pairings- Undecided**

**Warning- Contains spoilers, gore, angst.**

**Summary- He doubts his love, the hatred burning a fire in his soul. Hate disheveling him, controlling him until he is no more. Can William Turner ll put the things in his past behind him, can he put the pain of his heart past him to save his friend Jack Sparrow, or is that man now his enemy. Should all his hate be sent towards him? The question left un answered until the very last words.**

* * *

_The room was dark, too dark. It was so dark, she can't breathe, and the air is so thick. Why is this room so strange? What's going on? Her eyes close and she feels warm, and there is a little fire. Some one is calling her name, she frowns, and suddenly she can breathe. Her heart is beating loudly in her chest, she doesn't understand. She doesn't love him, she can tell herself that thousands of times. She doesn't love him. No, she refuses that answer. She love another man, she loves a man that is good as dead, is he? Does she love him or is it simply a trick of her mind. No. Elizabeth Swann does not love William Turner. Her heart may, but she forces her head to love Jack Sparrow. A man as good as dead, but no, that's no enough. She can't get William Turner out of her head, it's like he is a siren, and lures her into the sea with its call. Suddenly her eyes open and the room is no longer dark. There are candles and Jack Sparrow's body is on a long stiff cot. She looks at him, he is scarred by hundreds, thousands of cuts, his arms, face, neck, body, all of him. He is cut and bleeding, yet she still feels more pain for William Turner. Why? Jack Sparrow is dead and she feels more pain for William Turner. Why not herself?_

"_Choose Miss Swann." _

"_What?" She asks confused, "what am I choosing." _

"_Who will die to bring back yer witty Jack Sparrow." Tia Dalma muses, her eyes dance mischievously._

"_Who do I choose from?" Asks a terrified and shocked Elizabeth Swann. _

"_William Tur'ner, or Weatherby Swann, who do ye choose?" The mystic confirms Elizabeth's fear._

"_I can't," Elizabeth stammers._

"_Ye must choose Miss Swann, yer Jack Spar'row awaits yer decision." _

"_But, no, I can't," Elizabeth searches the faces in the room. She sees Mr. Gibbs, Cotton and his blasted parrot, Ragetti, Pintel, Barbossa, Marty, her father, and Will. "I can not choose this," _

"_Choose, ye've no choice, ye vowed to the gods ye'd sacrifice another man, two choices ye were given, an' one choice ye 'ave ta make." Barbossa sneered._

" _Tha's right." Gibbs confirmed. "The gods gave ye two choices, two men tha' they want in 'ell. An' ye 'ave ta choice, ye vowed ye would."_

"_But I was never told that the two choices would be Will and my father!" Elizabeth growled._

"_Just choose." Will growled, "You make this seem so difficult." _

"_It is difficult Will," Elizabeth said softly, "You've no idea."_

"_Why?" _

"_You and my father, I can not send you to hell, nor my father." Elizabeth answered._

"_Why can't you send me, and have your Jack Sparrow?" Will growled._

"_Because, I don't, its just—" There was nothing she could say. "Will, I can't, I wont, because I don't."_

"_What?" Everyone asked puzzled._

"_I don't love Jack Sparrow." _

"_Elizabeth…" Will sighed, "Stop, stop. Honestly just, no, choose."_

_Elizabeth stared in his eyes, confused. "I choose." She stopped, and tears slipped down her stained cheeks. "I choose—" She couldn't finish._

"_You choose…?" Barbossa asked._

"_I choose, William Turner." Elizabeth cried his name with pain. Watched slowly as he gave a weak smile. Whispered a quick goodbye, and for a moment she could swear his eyes held a promise. Promise of love._

"_Look!" cried Ragetti. "Captain Jack's waking up!"_

_Elizabeth Swann felt as if she couldn't move, everyone around her crowded around Jack, but she stood with her back to him._

"_Tha' boys gone now." Tia Dalma whispered, "No tellin' wha' tha devil wan's with yer William Tur'nar, but it was ment ta be. The gods wan'ed 'im,"_

_Elizabeth Swann felt no comfort, "Hell has come to us than." _

"_What?"_

"_Hell has come to me," Elizabeth muttered, "Life without William Turner is hell."_

"_Life with him was hell, savvy?" Came the voice of Captain Jack Sparrow._

_Elizabeth Swann felt his hands on her shoulders and shuddered, "You Jack Sparrow, you are hell."_

_

* * *

_

Elizabeth Swann woke up from another one of her nightmares; she wiped her brow of the sweat that had collected upon it. She sighed, why was she always dreaming of this. The same thing, over and over, she knew what would happen. But couldn't understand it, she whispered little nothings to herself. Each day, telling herself she loved Jack Sparrow but it was a lie she could never live with. She rolled over and with a thump, fell out of her hammock. She grunted and walked out of the crew's quarters. Instantly she saw Will and the wheel, since when had he steered the ship?

"How does it feel to be in control?" Elizabeth asked, slowly approaching him.

"Like, for once in my life, I have the power to stop something, before it happens." Will retorted his eyes looking far beyond the horizon.

"You've always that that power, Will." Elizabeth replied. "You just used it too late."

"Aye," Will replied his eyes becoming distant.

"Now you're in this position."

"What position?" Will asked, knowing the answer already.

"Your fiancée is in love with a dead man," Elizabeth replied with no affection.

"Aye," Will replied, Elizabeth noticed his eyes look down in shame and tears coat them. "I guess it has come to this," He took off the engagement band from his finger. Elizabeth mimicked the action; he took them both in his hands. Tied a rope to the wheel to keep it in position, and walked to the railing of the ship and held his hand with the rings in it to the see. "To the end…" He whispered, dropping the rings to the depths of the ocean, Elizabeth stood beside him.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said, tears rushing forward.

"Don't be, fate has its way of life." Will growled, returning to his solemn position at the wheel. "Go," He muttered, "Just, go, please."

Elizabeth obliged, and turned her back to him slowly, and walked away while a lone tear slid down her cheek. _Why did you give up so fast, Will? _

"Wha's wrong?" Gibbs asked as Elizabeth entered the 'kitchen' of the ship.

"I love him," Elizabeth muttered. She felt Gibbs wrap his arms around her and she cried into his sea stained vest.

"It's alright luv," Gibbs reassured. "We're going ta get him."

Elizabeth nodded _Not Jack…_ She whispered in her mind.

"Jack'll be back in no time luv," Gibbs whispered. "You just keep yer eye on that horizon.

_Jack's definitely not who I love or miss. _Elizabeth let sobs rack her body.

* * *

Will stood at the wheel, refusing tears as he felt his heart breaking much worse than before. She had confessed to loving Jack, he knew it now.

"Why?" He whispered to the gods. "Why Everytime I have something good, you must take it away?"

There was a small response, the cackle of thunder.

"So this is what it has come to," Will mumbled. "Hell on earth?"

William Turner continued to steer the ship, though the ship was not on his thoughts, Elizabeth Swann with Jack Sparrow was plaguing him. A tear slipped out, and he brushed it away furiously. The rain came suddenly, accompanied by cackling of thunder, and flash of lightning. He allowed his pride to be broken, and cried.

* * *

"Why are you still out here?" Elizabeth asked, from under the stairs.

"Because someone is responsible for the crew, and this ship," Will replied, his back still to Elizabeth.

"Will, please you'll get sick." Elizabeth begged.

"My being sick is better than the death of the crew," Will responded diligently.

"Please," Elizabeth begged. "Swallow your pride, Will."

"It's not pride," Will growled. "This ship needs to be steered. You wouldn't want to sink into the abyss would ya?"

"No."

"That's why I stay here even in the rain." Will replied.

"Oh," Elizabeth whispered.

"Aye, sometimes you don't think about simple things like that do ya?" Will asked.

"I guess not," Elizabeth said, walking into the rain. She looked at Will, still with his back to her. She smiled, he was handsome in every way.

"I'd not have the crew, you, or myself dying tonight because no one was at the wheel." Will tied the wheel, and turned to face her, "Jack would do the same as I."

"Yes," Elizabeth said walking closer to him. "I suppose he would." She put her hand on his chest.

"Aye," Will whispered.

Elizabeth put her hands around his neck, "I lied," She said quickly. Her face came up closer to his, their mouths were barely apart when she felt his hands go around her waist. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him tenderly, she felt his embrace like heaven, she felt it was the most romantic thing she had ever been through. Kissing in the rain was every woman's fantasy, and she was living it.

"I love you, William Turner." She gasped.

"And I you, my beautiful Elizabeth Swann." Will replied softly. "But I'm so sorry, I can't be here."

He broke away, and turned again to the wheel. "Yes," Elizabeth confirmed. "you and I are not supposed to be here right now. Be careful Will."

"Aye,"

* * *

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now

And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after an  
You're my wonderwall

Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**

**Ya'll like it?  
****I do.  
I guess.  
****I wrote this on Christmas eve.  
****And to all the people who asked if this was WE  
****You will honestly have to wait.  
****And the pairing is undecided.  
****Read that at the top.  
****Its been there for every chapter.  
****Well, Read and Review.  
****This story and my others!  
By the way.  
I want to thank my faithful reviewers.  
****And.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
HAPPY CHANUKA!  
HAPPY KWANZA!  
AND FOR EVERY OTHER HOLIDAY I PROBABLY FORGOT,  
HAVE A GREAT ONE!  
WHAT I'M SAYING IS:  
HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO YOU ALL!******

-KRiSTiN_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4- Resurrection **

**Disclaimer- Really, start to think this over, if I friggen' owned Pirates of the Caribbean why the hell would I be writing on fan-fiction. I don't want to be rude, but well… yeah, before you tell me I am a plagiarist consider that you nit wit. **

**Pairings- Undecided**

**Warning- Contains spoilers, gore, angst.**

**Summary- He doubts his love, the hatred burning a fire in his soul. Hate disheveling him, controlling him until he is no more. Can William Turner ll put the things in his past behind him, can he put the pain of his heart past him to save his friend Jack Sparrow, or is that man now his enemy. Should all his hate be sent towards him? The question left un answered until the very last words.**

**

* * *

**

Elizabeth Swann was in the 'Kitchen' of the _Midnight Misery _she diced some tomatoes while listening to the cook, Mr. Johns, tell his stories. The Stories were of a man rescuing his fiancée from certain death in the clutches of the Royal Navy.

"An' when 'e finally got ta her," He said whilst stirring the concoction he created for dinner. "She 'ad married the head Naval Officer. She was carryin' that mans chil' too."

Elizabeth nodded as tears came to her eyes. That man risked everything for a woman that threw his love away carelessly. "What happened after that?"

"Well, 'e was 'eart broken, naturally. But, 'e didn' give 'er up jus' yet. 'E wen' inta their mansion, killed tha gaur's and maids tha' saw 'im. An' broke their door down, killed tha Naval Officer, took 'is fiancée in 'is arms, an' kissed 'er. Soon after the Naval Officer was found dead, an' the people o' England believed tha' 'is wife was killed by Pirates, like us. When really, she and tha man tha' went through 'ell for 'er, got married, an' had loads a children. She died given birth ta their fifth child. Her name was Evangeline Wriley, an' her and Tristan Turners' first born, was William Turner. William Turner, tha father of our William Turner. Isn't that int'restin'?"

"Yes, it is." Elizabeth said completely astonished.

"Aye' Tristan died of a broken 'eart too." Mr. Johns finished, "You done wit' dem tomatoes yet?"

"Oh, yes, sorry." Elizabeth said handing him the bowl she'd filled with diced tomatoes.

"Thank ya'" Replied Mr. Johns, dumping in the tomatoes into his concoction. She watched se he stirred it.

"Any other stories?"

"Well, there is one more," The cook said slowly. "About a woman, a woman 'ho forced herself ta' love someone her 'eart didn'" _Like me_.

"Do go on," Elizabeth curiously replied.

"Well, 'er an' 'er true love got into a little spat," _The kiss._ "Actually a big one."

"Yes, and,"

"She though' over 'ho she really loved," _Jack or Will? _"Then, she said, 'I love 'im,' but 'course she was talkin' about the other man."

"What were they're names?"

"Ah, the woman, 'er name was Maddeline," _My mothers name. _"An' the men, well. I don' really know, we'll jus' call 'em. Balian an' Christian. Yes, she loved Balian, bu' forced 'erself ta love Christian."

"What happened?"

"As tha days grew on, she tol' 'erself more an' more, tha' she loved Christian. Bu' Balian was always on 'er mind," _Yes. Yes that's right._

"Every day, when she saw Balian, she woul' go ta 'er room an' wait. Wait till 'e left. Than, she woul' go ta Christian. She woul' always sleep with 'im so she'd forget 'bout Balian. But, one day, she got pregnant. An' word got to Balian, an' he came ta congratulate them." _What if this happened to me?_

"But when 'e came, she couldn't force 'erself anymore, an' she came on ta 'im. She came on rather strong, 'e couldn't resist. An' she slept wit' 'im too. Christian foun' them in tha morning, together, _naked._" Mr. Johns grinned with his last word.

"So she tol' Christian, Balian 'ad taken advantage of 'er. An' Balian was hung tha next week.

Soon, tha years past, an' Maddeline grew steadily ill. With one child, and a second on tha way. Maddeline passed away, the reason was a broken 'eart."

"That's horrible." Elizabeth gasped.

"It is," Mr. Johns replied.

"Mr. Johns, I'd love to stay, but I am very tired, and I think I'll take a nap before dinner. So, see you at dinner." Elizabeth curtsied.

"Yes, yes."

Elizabeth walked into the crew's quarters and started to cry into her hammock. She knew she was doing the wrong thing. But Will had hurt her so much, but she had hurt him too.

* * *

_Elizabeth peered into the room she was forced to share with Will, he was still mad at her. "Will, I wanted—" She stopped short. He wasn't in the room. She walked over to a desk, where she saw a little black box. She opened the box and immediately tears pricked at her eyes. In the box was a ring, the ring she'd wanted so terribly bad when she lived in Port Royal. _

"_What are you doing?" Will asked suddenly closing the door._

"_Oh, I'm sorry," Elizabeth closed the box and sat it down on the desk. She hung her head, and tried to walk out._

"_No," Will said, his hands on her shoulders. "What were you doing?"_

"_It just caught my eye," She whispered through tears._

"_That's not what I mean," Will whispered. "You said you'd never come back into this room, not as long as I was here." _

"_Well, I forgot something, now if you'll excuse me. I have to go." Elizabeth tried to walk away, but again Will pulled her back in front of him. His hand gripped her chin gently and turned her face to his._

"_Don't go," _

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I want you to be with me."_

"_Prove it,"_

_Will leaned in to kiss her, his lips crashed upon her own. And they stood for a moment in the others embrace._

"_I did," He whispered shallowly._

_

* * *

_

"Dinner's done," Will said, waking Elizabeth up from her nap.

"I'll be there in a minute." Elizabeth said rubbing her eyes hastily.

Will grunted and walked away, _what's with him? _Elizabeth thought. She knew he was mad, but why so mad? She pulled her legs to hang over from the side of the hammock. She slipped down gracefully from the hammock for the first time since she boarded the ship and slipped on her boots. She walked slowly to the belly of the ship, known more formally as the kitchen. She sat down and looked across the makeshift table only to see the face of William Turner.

"Where are the others?"

"They've been done for nearly two hours. You slept, and I woke you after waiting. You need to eat, and I find that you need to eat with someone there to talk to. So, here I am." Will replied quickly.

"Oh, so what is this? A date, maybe?" Elizabeth prodded.

"Of course not." Will replied quickly and sharply. "I won't be letting myself go down that road again. Too much pain Liz, and I'm afraid I'm not ready for it."

He picked up his fork and started to eat the poor excuse for a salad that was served on this ship.

"Jack Sparrow would be." Elizabeth spat, her eyes focused coldly on Will.

Will stopped and put down his fork. His hand went to his forehead, and brushed through his hair. "Elizabeth," he half laughed. "You continue to amaze me with your heartless ways of trying to get me to cave." His hand hit the table, and his voice rose. "Why the hell do you have to be so god damned stupid?"

Elizabeth shook, William Turner had never once raised his voice to her.

"You've got nothing to say do you?" Will growled. "I'm sick of this, I am sick of pretending that I don't care, I'm sick of pretending that I don't know, and I'm damn right sick of you!"

Elizabeth stared in horror of what had become of William Turner since the day he left Port Royal to find Jack Sparrow. "Will…"

"Don't! Don't say it god damn it. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear you say that you love me, but mess with my head the way you do! Elizabeth, I can't get you out of my head, I can't. No matter how hard I try, I can't force you out of my mind. Everything I see reminds me of you, and every time that I think about what could have become of us if Jack Sparrow wasn't in our lives more than just once. Oh god do I miss you, I miss holding you, I miss kissing you, I miss you Elizabeth. I love you, but oh I hate you so much. I want to hate you but I can't bring myself to it. I want to see you happy, but the thought of you with Jack Sparrow, it just kills me. And I swear if he touches you, I will kill him."

"My god, what have I done…" Elizabeth whispered, she stood up and ran over to where Will now stood. She reached for his hand, and abruptly he shook it away. "William Turner, I would do anything to take everything back. I want to be with you, I have been forcing myself to love Jack Sparrow this whole time. Words mean nothing to me when I could really have a true feeling that I do with you. Will, you complete me. I love you."

Will closed his eyes and angrily ran a hand through his hair, "I want to believe you so much Elizabeth. But with the way things are going, I just can't."

Elizabeth closed her eyes to hide the tears, "Than what becomes of us?" She asks wishing she hadn't.

Will turned away from her and headed towards the Brandy. "We leave."

"What?" Elizabeth asked stunned.

"We leave," Will said quickly. Suddenly he wrapped a cloth around his right hand, and Elizabeth noticed blood seep through.

"Will, you've cut yourself!" Elizabeth screamed.

"No, Elizabeth, it's not a cut. It's a mark." His movements were swift. "Listen to me," he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Are you afraid to leave everything you know, and possibly die to be with me?"

"No." Elizabeth stammered as her breath grew short.

"Then, take as many things that you can take with you easily and lightly. We are leaving, tonight. You and I." Will said hastily.

"Will, why?" Elizabeth asked frantically.

"He's coming. Now go."

"Whose coming Will? We have to tell the others."

"It doesn't matter anymore. They are headed straight to where he is waiting."

"Who?"

"The Devil himself."

"How do you know?"

"For it is not as it seems,

The answers to this tale,

Shall come to you in your dreams."

"Since when have you talked in riddles."

"I don't."

"Will, your confusing me." Elizabeth blurted.

"I'm sorry love, but we have to go now. I'll explain it later." Will turned hastily from her and tried out of the kitchen.

"I swear that man is worse than a pregnant woman." Elizabeth sighed to herself. She stood up and walked out of the kitchen rather fast and straight for her old room. The one she had previously shared with Will. She grabbed as many things that she could carry without worrying that they would slip from her grasp.

"Ready?" Will asked about 10 minutes after he had told her they had to leave.

"Uh… yes, now you must explain this now." Elizabeth carried her things into a small rowboat Will had set out behind the mast.

"When we are out on the sea, I will." Will said quickly.

Elizabeth sighed, "Fine then." She continued to get the boat ready, and within half an hour Will and Elizabeth were about 100 yards from the _Midnight Misery _and Elizabeth wanted the explanation to why Will suddenly acted hysterical. "Now, Will, explain to me."

Will sighed and stopped rowing. "Okay, since we left Tia Dalma's home, I have ben having these dreams. Some what of a warning I guess."

"Yes, I've been having some strange dreams too." Elizabeth cut.

"Yes well, Everytime I fall asleep, it's like the dream continues where it left of. Except in the beginning there is always this deep voice that says one thing over and over, for quite a while." Will continued.

"What does the voice say?" Elizabeth asked instinctively.

"For it is not as it seems, the answers to this tale, Shall come to you in your dreams. And the answer hasn't exactly come in the clear. But I know that if we continued on with the rest, we wouldn't save Jack. You and I are a danger to the rest of the crew." Will said. His left hand grabbed his right arm suddenly and he cried out in pain, "damn.." he groaned.

"Will? What is it?" Elizabeth muttered.

"He's close; we have to get out of here." Will gasped.

"Will, your bleeding." Elizabeth exclaimed shocked.

"Like I didn't know." Will said sarcastically.

Elizabeth looked over the sea, "Where are we going to go?"

"I'm not sure Elizabeth." Will said sorrowfully. "I'm not sure."

"Will, we have to turn back." Elizabeth pleaded.

"No, Elizabeth, you don't understand. Barbossa is leading us to a trap; he's going to hand us over to the devil. So he can have his precious _Black Pearl_. " Will growled.

"Oh, Will we have to tell the others at least." Elizabeth said.

"We can't risk it, be dawn they'll reach Worlds End. We can't warn the crew in time and save ourselves. Without us, Barbossa will have nothing to offer. So he will turn around, and they will search for us, when they find us, which they won't because I am sure how to stop that. They will return the devil, and Barbossa will hand us over in turn get the pearl. That is what I have dreamed, and I am sure that if we leave now. Than we will have a better chance to get away."

"What about Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Jack has been freed already, Barbossa has just tricked us." Will spat.

"I see, Will, we have to get away fast now." Elizabeth said, slowly she understood.

"Yes, I know, but he's coming on his own now." Will stated grimly. He grabbed the oars and started rowing as fast as he could manage. "It won't be long now."

"Don't lose all your hope, Will." Elizabeth pleaded.

"Oh but I lost it the moment you said you loved Jack." Will said slowly.

"Will, I don't love him." Elizabeth promised. "Trust me,"

"Aye," Will said distantly.

* * *

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever.**

**But I moved into a new house.**

**And we didn't have internet for quite some time.**

**So yah, It wasn't easy.**

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**KRiSTiN ANNE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Freedom.**

**Disclaimer- Really, start to think this over, if I friggen' owned Pirates of the Caribbean why the hell would I be writing on fan-fiction. I don't want to be rude, but well… yeah, before you tell me I am a plagiarist consider that you nit wit. **

**Pairings- Undecided**

**Warning- Contains spoilers, gore, angst.**

**Summary- He doubts his love, the hatred burning a fire in his soul. Hate disheveling him, controlling him until he is no more. Can William Turner ll put the things in his past behind him, can he put the pain of his heart past him to save his friend Jack Sparrow, or is that man now his enemy. Should all his hate be sent towards him? The question left un answered until the very last words.**

**

* * *

**

"_If murder could come in the form of words. You would have killed me long ago. If love had come in the from of words. Than I would have been in love with you since day one._

_If pain could come in the form of words. Than I would have suffered farther than you could ever imagine, more than one woman, girl, could in a life time._

_If happiness could come in the form of words. Than my smile would never leave for you. If hope could come in the form of words. Than my hope never would have stopped short._

_If everything could come in the form of words. Than I would finally be completely sure. One thing in life could keep me completely secure and never have a fear or regret._

_If you could understand what I knew. Your life would change one hundred ways for sure. You wouldn't be able to think like you did when you were blind to the pain and suffering. The things that I have seen would drive someone like you completely mad and insane. _

_The things that I have heard would kill you inside and soon find its way to kill you out."_

"_I don't understand," _

"_You shouldn't my dear."_

_

* * *

_

Elizabeth Swann woke up with a loud gasp and her forehead covered in sweat. She had another one of those strange dreams, "Will…?" She moaned. "Will…?" She felt hands picking her up and strange voices.

"Sir, she's waking! Sir come quickly!" One of them said, it sounded feminine.

"Yes, then rest her in my cot." A second voice ordered, this one was definitely a man's. "Miss, can you hear me?"

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth stammered.

"Who?" the man asked.

"Will?" Elizabeth repeated. "What happened?"

"I don't know of anyone else that was with you, we found you on the side of the ship floating in a small boat. Apparently you were attacked by something, and we took you aboard. You were alone." The man said gravely. "My servant and I have been taking care of you, my name is Adam Jacobs, and my servant is Isolde Carnet."

"No you have to be wrong; Will was with me, I'm sure of it!" Elizabeth screamed. "You had to have seen him."

"Ma'am you were alone." Isolde reassured her, Elizabeth noted that she had had an Irish accent.

"I promise you! I was not alone! William Turner was with me! Check the boat you found me in, there should be blood on the oar. He cut his hand, check I swear to you its there!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Give her the medication." Adam whispered to Isolde. He turned to face Elizabeth, "Darling you need to see a doctor."

* * *

"Jack this isn't time to fool around," Will growled. "This is madness Jack Sparrow!" 

"Calm down mate, I am almos' certain tha' my plan will work out jus' right." Jack said promisingly. "savvy?"

"No Jack, I don't 'savvy'. And I swear to the gods I will kill you if you say Savvy to me, one more damn time." Will warned his eyes darkened.

"Oh well then sa—" Jack started sarcastically.

"Don't think I won't do it, you fool" Will said raising his sword to Jack's throat. "You have no weapon, and are locked in a small room with a very angry William Turner. Watch your back, hold your breath."

"Of course…" Jack swallowed. He had noticed a change in the younger man, but never such a violent change. Hell knows what happened to him.

"Jack, do you realize what you have done? Do you realize how stupid you are? I should kill you for this. I should kill you right," Will pulled his sword out again and pressed it hard against Jack's throat. "Now. Slowly, and let you feel what I have felt for so damn long. Right Jack, I should let you suffer." Jack nodded hesitantly. "But I won't, I can't kill you just yet. I have to wait for the opportune moment. As you would say."

"William, wha' is it tha's making ye so, _odd_?" Jack asked picking out his words carefully.

"Just a little bit of everything Jack." Will growled. "It's being here, that's driving me insane. Jack we are not dead men, not just yet. Is it just me or is there something wrong with living men in a place of the damned?" Will furrowed his brow.

"I wouldn' say that boy." Jack warned.

"I'll say whatever I damn please!" Will snapped.

"Than ye'll have ta deal with the' big man 'imself." Jack laughed.

"Aye," Will laughed. "What can he do when we are not even in his 'territory'?"

"Ye'd be surprised, William." Jack laughed.

* * *

_The water was so thick, and dark. The water was a crimson sort of color. I couldn't breathe, the air was so thick and warm; so moist. I couldn't see anything, the sky was red. I lost my mind temporarily. The waves were crashing down upon my cold skin hard. I was alone in the sea, with no boat. No boat, no one else. Where was Will?_

"_Will?" I screamed. "WILL?"_

_No response came for the longest time; it was silent except for the violent thrashing of the water. The water grew cold and I felt my hands go numb. Followed quickly by my legs, and I fell under the waves. Under the water I opened my eyes, and I could see again. _

_I saw so many horrors that I never thought possible. I saw Will, he was at the bottom, and his arm was covered in a deep marking. Lines, thousands of lines, cuts, scars, blood. So much blood covered his arm. I saw the pain written on his face, his eyes were shut tight. There was a second figure, a man. With long dread locks, it had to have been Jack Sparrow. I nearly gasped but if I had I surely would have died. I just floated underneath the crashing waves watching Will lie there in pain, and Jack Sparrow beside him; dead. _

_The water had a sudden wave of heat, flames shot up from the bottom. Will and Jack were gone suddenly. I re-surfaced and gasped for a breath. I could finally breathe again. There was the boat that Will and I left in! I climbed in and I remember nothing more._

* * *

Elizabeth Swann woke up in the middle of the night in a strange cot, thrashing violently. Sweat covered her forehead, she cried out for help. A woman came in quickly and re wetted a towel and dabbed it on her forehead and face. 

"There, there love, you had a night terror. It is alright, rest now." The woman spoke with a heavy Irish accent.

"Isolde?" Elizabeth gasped.

"Yes, I'm pleased to hear that you remember my name. Now, you need your rest miss." Isolde said comfortingly.

"Yes.." Elizabeth groaned, "My head hurts terribly."

"Rest miss, just rest." Isolde repeated.

Elizabeth laid her head down and sighed. "Yes… of course."

* * *

The room was burning with fire, William Turner stood with his back to the many in it. Sweat covered his forehead and chest. His shirt was torn off nearly completely, his right arm was crimson red. With cuts, slashes, scars, blood and markings from the devil and the wounds that were held on his back from the Flying Dutchmen were exposed to the others. 

"I want my freedom," he growled. "I am not a dead man, nor have I pledged my soul. I want my freedom."

"Really?" Came a dark, deep voice. "Ye want your, freedom?"

"Aye," Will spat.

"Than you shall have to show me why your worthy of it." The voice snarled.

"And you are the one that I must show? I am neither a dead man, nor a pledged fool. I am a free man, and can cause you to be put down in your position if you keep me here." Will growled. "I have the mark of the one creature stronger than you, and the anger within my body can be released upon you if you wish."

William Turner turned with a grim smile to face the creature in front of him. The creature made a move to step forward. Will raised his hand, "Don't try it." He spat. "You have already angered my by bringing me here, and you continue to push me, and you will be as weak as these poor souls you hold captive."

The creature stopped and let out a low growl. "I will see to it that you shall get the punishment that you deserve for this. Threatening Satan's right hand man."

"How can you be so sure that you will always be his right hand man?" Will asked.

"Because I am sinister and no one else in this world is such." The creature bellowed.

Will snickered sarcastically, "You amaze me." He pulled out a switch blade and toyed with it for a moment. "You see this?" He said. "I could kill you just as easily as I could a little child with this small, little blade."

The creature gave a low growl. "You are wrong!"

"Am I?" Will snarled. "I doubt that, you are just as vulnerable as I am."

The Creature gave no defense. Will placed the switch blade into its sheath and pocketed it. He gave a low laugh and walked closer to the creature. "Free me." He warned.

"Never."

Will's eyes darkened. "I think that was the least wise choice you could have made in one hundred years." Will growled as he struck the creature with his switch blade. The Creature hissed and its hand covered the long break in the flesh. A dark, nearly black blood seeped from it.

"That was un-wise, human." The Creature snarled.

"Aye." Will laughed. "Let me out."

The creature snickered and smiled sinisterly. "Not now that _he_ has come."

Will felt his right arm burn, and he felt like there was a fire within it. The cuts and slashes grew onto his torso. His eyes shut and he lost all consciousness, his legs gave way beneath him and his breath escaped his lungs as his back crashed on the burning ground.

"Now you are weak." Growled a second creature, The Devil.

Will gasped as he felt the cuts growing deeper; his breath came shorter and shorter by the moment. Until it came no more.

* * *

**Some what of a Cliff hanger there,**

**Well I felt terrible about not updating in like,**

**Forever.**

**So I updated two days in a row.**

**Enjoy.**

**And I'm trying to make the plot move faster.**

**That's why this is so,**

**Dare I say it;**

**Confusing!**

**Haha. Read and Review!**

**KRiSTiN ANNE**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Take your seat.**

**Disclaimer- Really, start to think this over, if I friggen' owned Pirates of the Caribbean why the hell would I be writing on fan-fiction. I don't want to be rude, but well… yeah, before you tell me I am a plagiarist consider that you nit wit. **

**Pairings- Undecided**

**Warning- Contains spoilers, gore, angst.**

**Summary- He doubts his love, the hatred burning a fire in his soul. Hate disheveling him, controlling him until he is no more. Can William Turner ll put the things in his past behind him, can he put the pain of his heart past him to save his friend Jack Sparrow, or is that man now his enemy. Should all his hate be sent towards him? The question left un answered until the very last words.**

_

* * *

_

_Once, twice, you can do this one thousand times.  
But in the end it's wrong and horrible your pain in heat.  
The sentencing is too strong you can't hold it up,  
one more day and the pain will stop your heart beat. _

Once, twice, you can do this one thousand times.  
Let it beat, let it beat, unsteady, but let it beat,  
Once, Twice it doesn't matter this is the pain you see?  
Let it beat, Let it beat, this is hell, take your seat.

Once, twice you can do this one thousand times,  
but on the thousandth time tell everyone to dry their tears,  
Let it beat, let it beat, unsteady, but let it beat,  
look slowly into the crowd, and cringe at the faces of your peers.

This is the end, the end to the unsteadiness of your heart,  
Let it beat, Let it beat, let your blood run cold and slowly still,  
The pounding is too much, but let it beat, let it beat,  
The heart beat is too much, on the thousandth time, it will kill.

Let it beat,  
**Let it beat,**  
in hell let it beat,  
**in hell let it beat**,  
this is hell, take your seat.

* * *

Elizabeth Swann woke up with her head pounding in pain and the maiden Isolde at her bed side swiping a wet rag across her forehead. "How are you feeling miss?"

"Elizabeth," She offered. "Call me by my name, Elizabeth."

Isolde smiled, "Yes, well then, Elizabeth how are you feeling this morning?"

"I have a headache really." Elizabeth said attempting to sit up, a wave of nausea hit her like a board. She lay back down quickly trying to make the nausea pass. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"About, three days now." Isolde said kindly. "You had a fever."

"Oh," Elizabeth remarked dimly.

Isolde and Elizabeth talked for just a few minutes before Isolde left Elizabeth alone once again. Elizabeth sighed, "I've got to find Will."

* * *

Jack Sparrow ran over to Will quickly, "Mate? Mate!" He screamed hysterically. "What have you done to him?" Jack Sparrow turned to look at the creature standing before him formally known as Satan.

"He's dead," Satan spat. "Gone with the wind on the shallow earth above us."

"DEAD?!" Jack cried nearly in tears. "William Turner, dead?"

"Yes, William Turner is dead." The creature beside him growled.

"If he is dead," Jack stammered, than an idea hit him. "Then my debt is paid. You wanted William Turner, and I gave you William Turner, you have him now, so I am free!"

"Yes, Jack Sparrow. You are a free man." Satan sneered. "Leave."

Jack laughed in the face of the so called 'devil.' "So it would seem that I," Jack said waltzing calmly and mockingly around the devil. "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow was able to even out wit the devil 'imself."

The creature let out a low aggravated growl, "get out before I change my mind."

Jack laughed triumphantly, "Oh, I'm going you spiny red man." Quickly after receiving a glare from the monster Jack ran off. After a few moments of running, he was 'teleported' so to speak, onto an island on the surface of the earth.

"That was, convenient?" Jack muttered.

None the less Captain Jack Sparrow had found himself on a deserted isle, immediately; he went to check if it was his island from the previous two 'marooning' escapades. He ran from tree to tree, checking for it to be hollow. There was no hollow tree, no secret floor in the ground, and worse over all, no rum.

"Stupid bloody, DEVIL!" Jack screeched slouching on a palm tree.

Looking out over the horizon as Jack was throwing random objects into the water Jack sighed. "Rock, shell, twig, bandana, rock, bottle…" Jack stopped wide eyed noticing what he had just thrown. "BOTTLE?!"

He ran to the bottle to check for his beloved mistress, rum. Indeed there was some type of liquid in the bottle. He opened it hastily; greedily tipping it to his mouth to taste the most terrible, horrid concoction he'd ever had the 'pleasure' of consuming. He gagged and writhed to get rid of the taste; soon he slumped back over to his tree. He gave a sad sigh and began throwing countless rocks into the ocean. Once again turning his eyes to the horizon, in about two hours it would be sundown. He scowled and resigned to the thought that this was going to be the final demise of Captain Jack Sparrow.

All though something he noticed on the curve of the horizon gave him a jolt of hope. There was a ship, flying gray sails coming over the horizon. He jumped onto his feet and looked for rocks, anything to start a fire with. He pounded leaves, sticks, and random objects to make a fire, he ground the rocks together waiting for a spark, finally after almost ten minutes a spark caught onto one of the leaves and the whole pile of junk collected in flames.

"HEY!" Jack screamed waving his arms around wildly. "HEY! Over here!"

He gave a silent wish that the ship would see the smoke from the flames and hear him screaming, and indeed, the ship turned course to the island. Jack gave a quick jump for joy. He waited about a half an hour, before the ship was close enough to the shore that Jack could swim to it. He dove into the water and quickly made it to the ship. Grabbing on the ropes on the side he pulled himself up.

"Who on earth are ye' and what were ye' doin' on that'a island??" A man with stubby arms and one peg leg asked.

"Me? Well, unless you are the captain of this here… fine vessel." Jack scrunched his nose taking a look at the small, cluttered poor excuse of a ship

"Cap'n this miscreant wishes to see you!" The short man hollered.

A younger man with long hair, the same length as Will's, dark brown hair stepped out of a room from under the ships wheel stand. He walked over to the shorter man first and asked for him to excuse the new passenger. "Hello," The man said strongly. "I am the captain of this ship, Adam Jacobs. You were spotted by Carlos," he said pointing the crows nest, "if not for him you would never have been picked up, so if I may, would you explain to me how you ended up on that isle, and who you are?"

"Jack Sparrow." Jack offered daringly. "I've really not much of a clue why I was on that, forsaken spit of land, but I'd like to ask for a safe passing to the next port you come by."

"Wait," Adam muttered. "Jack Sparrow, the pirate…?"

"_Captain_," Jack growled. "**Captain** Jack Sparrow."

"The… the pirate…?" Adam asked shocked.

"Aye, and all I am asking for is," Jack stopped abruptly to lay a hand on the hilt of his pistol. "Safe passing to the next port you stop at, savvy?"

"Oh," Adam said shortly. "Then you have a free, safe passing to the very next port we stop at. It may not be for a few weeks, or even months Captain Sparrow," Adam said trying not to tempt the pirate to harm him. "Let me introduce you to my servant Isolde before she sees you and has a heart attack, with having no knowledge of you."

Captain Jacobs led Jack into a small room next to the one he stepped had stepped out of previously. In the room there were two oil lamps lit and two women chatting on the bed. One of them that had her back turned to Jack had long golden curls; the other was apparently much older with graying hair and a plump stomach.

"I'm so glad to see your up, miss." Adam smiled at the younger girl, who in turn looked over her shoulder to greet him.

"Jack?" She gasped. "Jack Sparrow?"

"Elizabeth," Jack said as the breath escaped his lungs. There before his very eyes was Elizabeth Swann, the woman that had killed him. "You dirty, little conniving wench… you!"

"Jack," Elizabeth gasped. She stood up and blushed quickly as she took notice of the flimsy flannel night gown she was wearing that was sticking to her bare skin like tape. "I'm so sorry,"

"No you are not!" Jack growled. "You said you weren't sorry when you did it!"

"I didn't realize what I was doing, Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed in her defense. "That, that monster was after you, Jack! Not us, not the ship, you. Don't you see, I had to Jack!"

Isolde and Captain Jacobs slipped from the room quietly, to allow the two to work out their differences in private.

Jack sighed, "When you kissed me, Elizabeth." He touched her cheek with his rough, coarse hand. "Did you feel anything?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said shamefully.

"Passion? Pleasure? Desire?" Jack asked.

"Regret, pain, and infidelity" Elizabeth said quickly. "I'm not in love with you, Jack. I love William Turner, my whole life, I have loved William Turner. You have not stolen my heart, Jack Sparrow. I'm sorry,"

"Elizabeth," Jack said as a devilish plan grew in his mind. A greedy smile over took his face, "Will, he's…"

"I love him, Jack. There is nothing you can say to change that..."

"…is dead,"

"…I love him… what?"

"Will is dead, Elizabeth." Jack said curtly. "I'm sorry,"

Elizabeth fell back onto the makeshift bed. She could feel her heart breaking in her ears. Hot tears swam in her eyes and her hand flew to her forehead, and she combed it agitatedly through her hair. "What…? How…?"

"He and Satan, had somewhat of a show down, and in the end, Will couldn't beat the power of all of hell, and he gave in." Jack said over exaggerating the tale.

Elizabeth choked on sobs, "Oh god, Jack…" She said turning to his open arms for comfort. "Oh god…"

"It's alright, he told me one thing. He told me to marry you, so that he would know that you were safe, forever." Jack lied shallowly. "Elizabeth, will you marry me?"

"No," Elizabeth snapped, brushing tears from her eyes. "Will would never say something that daft."

"Elizabeth, please, marry me." Jack begged on his knees.

Elizabeth slapped him hard across the cheek. "You dirty pirate, no, get out, get out!"

Jack grabbed a hold of her wrists and whispered curtly in her ear. "In time you will come to me,"

He stalked out of the room angrily, ignoring Elizabeth sobs and threats. She pounded her fists weakly into the mattress and cried into the pillow. "Will…" she groaned. "Why?...!"

* * *

There was a man lying on the middle of the floor, his breathing had stopped and blood covered most of his torso. He just lay there, motionless, breathless, and carelessly alone; he was _dead._

With a sudden change in the wind, his lungs filled once again. For just a moment, he tried to grasp life once more. His breathing was labored and weak, his heart was easy to give way. But his mind and soul was set on far more than death, anything more than death. For just a moment his chest rose and fell and he breathed. A hand flew to his head he coughed for a moment and blood arose from his mouth. He groaned and attempted to roll over onto his side, after two attempts he succeeded. He rose from his stomach to on his hands and knees, coughing violently and gasping for air. He fell back on the wall behind him, and sat for just a while. He sat until his breathing grew stable, his vision became clear, and his mind was re-focused. One last time, he tried to stand and this time succeeded in doing so. He stood up and a hand hit back to the wall to stabilize him.

"Where…" He rasped. "…am I?"

Of course there was no response for the man, just the emptiness of the wind. He sighed and pushed off from the wall, walking slowly as his memory was coming hack to him. Suddenly he had the strength to pull himself out of his shock and was able to think clearly of a way to get out of this hell hole.

"What in…?" said a voice coming from the shadows of the hell he was in. "How are you not dead? I watched you die, the damned, Satan killed you William Turner!"

"Ah…" Will said with an un kind smile. "Then he failed to keep me as one of the dead,"

The creature in the shadows gave a low, deep growl and un furled its fist. "Maybe it is him," it whispered. The whispers coming from behind he creatures were inaudible, be William Turner knew naught of what 'he' was to be. The creature in the shadows backed away. "You are free," it groped.

Will gave a weak smile, and a laugh. "I've been free all along," he said walking away.

* * *

"He can't be dead," Elizabeth rasped sobbing into the shirt of Isolde.

"Oh my," Isolde said rocking the girl gently in her arms. "It's hard, I know, but he wouldn't want you to mourn him like this, he would want you to live his heart."

"But Isolde, I love him. I can't live in this world without him; I can not walk the earth without him by my side. Don't you understand?" Elizabeth cried.

"Yes, I do." Isolde said caringly, softly calming her. "How did you find out?"

"Captain Sparrow asked me to marry him, and I said no, and he told me that Will was dead." Elizabeth said sadly.

"Well, that's just a little strange if you ask me." Isolde said softly.

"Yes," Elizabeth groaned. "Yes, it is, isn't it?"

* * *

"You lying…backstabbing…terrible pirate!" Elizabeth growled shoving Jack Sparrow back into the chair that he had just stood from. "You lied to me!"

"I did nothing of it!" Jack snickered in his defense.

"Yes, Jack, oh yes you did. 'Marry me Elizabeth! Will is dead, marry me!' You sick disgusting man…you!" Elizabeth yelled curtly.

Jack looked at Elizabeth with hurt eyes, "Elizabeth…" He said foolishly trying to talk his way out of trouble. "Listen to me, I didn't lie to you, god help the man that does, but I haven't."

"Jack! Stop it, Will can't be dead, you just said that to make me marry you!" Elizabeth screamed.

Jack stood up curtly and slapped Elizabeth as hard as he could, she fell to the floor her hand on her cheek. "Shut up, and listen."

Elizabeth responded with a shocked gasp and a stifled sob.

"I saw Will die, I saw it with my own two eyes, and I heard his last breath. Will is dead whether you like it or not!" Jack screamed curtly.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So I decided to really finish the story.**

**I hated the way I ended it so cheaply.**

**So I wrote on. **

**And there are still a few more chapters to come.**

**So don't worry you guys,**

**I haven't given up on this story.**

**Please continue to Read and Review!**

**Oh and to clear up some things,**

**Will is not dead. **

**Elizabeth is not in love with Jack! eww **

**Jack doesn't know Will is alive. **

**Isolde is not pregnant; she's just fat and old. **

**Adam is the captain, not some random cutie. **

**This is not the last chapter.**

**If you read this, then post "Hey Miss Tina!" **

**In your review!**

**This is not the end.**

**The ending you read previously might not be the same,**

**As the end I will publish finally. **

**Now, READ AND REVIEW! **

**Tell your friends about this. I want at least five reviews,**

**Before I post the next chapter.**

**And this one is particularly long,**

**So review. Yep.**

**-- KRiSTiN- ANNE**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Prophecy**

**Disclaimer- Really, start to think this over, if I friggen' owned Pirates of the Caribbean why the hell would I be writing on fan-fiction. I don't want to be rude, but well… yeah, before you tell me I am a plagiarist consider that you nit wit. **

**Pairings- Undecided**

**Warning- Contains spoilers, gore, angst.**

**Summary- With a soul as un tamed as the ocean. William Turner must put aside the differences between Elizabeth, Jack and Himself to save both the world of the mortals, and the world of the damned, a prophecy has been presented to him, and a destiny has been thrust his way. **

* * *

Murder crossed his mind thousands of times; murder seemed to be one of the only options he was left with. With the outsiders on the ship, he didn't know if he was safe. Murdering the new comer had of course been his first option; it had been his only alternative. 

He sat with his back leaning heavily against a barrel. Watching the two of them quarrel, this was ludicrous, strangers should never be taken onto a ship without acknowledgement if you're seafaring in the heart of the Caribbean.

* * *

Elizabeth responded to Jack's actions with her hand reaching her cheek, and in shock a curse escaped her lips. She looked up at Jack Sparrow wide eyed and utterly mortified. 

"He's dead," Jack snapped.

Elizabeth recoiled as if she'd been shot. "No…!" she bellowed. "He can't be dead, he's Will Turner, you're lying I know you are!"

Jack looked at her with fearful eyes, "I can only wish that I was lying to ya' love."

Elizabeth looked back at him, and turned away and walked to the railing of the ship. She put her hands on the railing and closed her eyes briefly, trying to avoid tears from crashing down. Her knuckles had turned white with the grip she had on the side of the ship.

Jack looked at her with a sorry expression; Captain Jack Sparrow had gone soft. His eyes watered at seeing Elizabeth in such way. "Elizabeth…?"

She made no hint to answer him; instead she took in a deep breath of the moist ocean air.

"Elizabeth?"

Nothing.

"Lizzie?"

Elizabeth raised a hand, "Don't you _ever _call me that again," She muttered.

Jack gave a soft chuckle, she was still herself. She still hated when he had called her Lizzie.

"You know, we can always, get him back…" Jack offered half heartedly.

Elizabeth gave him no response, with her back still turned to him, her eyes shut and facing the ocean. She held a serene look to herself, though tears slid down her cheeks. Will was gone, she knew that in some way she could always have hope of bringing him back, but at what costs? Would she be the sacrifice, seeing that Will was the sacrifice to bring back Jack?

"Why are you back, why are you here when Will is not, Jack?" Elizabeth asked coldly.

"Because, Hades seemed more interested in having young William that me." Jack replied shortly.

"What has Will done that you have not?" Elizabeth asked, raising her voice.

"Well— I" He was cut off by an angry Elizabeth.

"Will has done nothing. He has never done anything to anger the heathen gods, he ended the god forsaken curse at Ilsa De Muerta he did not start it." Elizabeth raged.

Jack opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words to get his point across. "Elizabeth, I am not very intelligent, I didn't savvy school as it were. But, I do happen to know this; William Turner was not the perfect man,"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest, but with a look from Jack, begging her to let him speak, she closed it.

"Will had done some wrongs in his life, for say, treating you the way he did before all of this. With such hate, did he not?" Jack snickered at the thought. "In such, the little things he did must have added up, or maybe, he is the prophet. Now our sweet ole Hades can't have the prophecy living out can he, in which, the prophet must be killed."

Elizabeth gave Jack a blank stare. "The… prophet…?"

Jack savoring the vulnerability of the moment raised his brows. "Aye, Will may very well be the prophet. A mortal come to defeat Hades 'imself. Reign over all o' the damned and reign over even the seas, he may have a destiny to him."

Elizabeth looked at Jack with mixed emotions; rage, curiosity, hate, lust. She turned her head away from him sharply. "What is this, this prophecy?" Elizabeth inquired.

Jack clasped his hands together quietly, "ah!" He exclaimed, "I knew that you would be interested enough to ask about the prophecy that dear Will may be the fulfiller of. You see, thousands of years ago, when the world was still new. Before Hades had come to rule the underworld, God had ruled over all of the beings. But, on the sixth month, sixth day, sixth year of the world's birth, a creature was born. The creature was a demon, soon known to rule the demon and monsters of the underworld, the creature was soon known as Hades, ruler of the underworld.

"Hades had few followers, but of the followers he had obtained, they were strong, heavy set monsters. Fire erupted in the underworld and scorching heat took over. Hades was able to sustain the heat to live and rule over the underworld, one creature, stronger, eviler more powerful than the heathen god Hades, had come to the underworld. To take the monsters place, but a war erupted and the followers of Hades had taken the creature captive. Hades himself was sent to kill the monster, and that he did. But the monster spoke of a prophecy to come into place. The creature swore on its last breath that the brethren of its world would come to over rule him, and set the day was marked as the beginning of said prophecy.

"_Thee that shall delve the pits of hell,_

_Swore by the earliest of brethren,_

_Will be the cost of Hades' downfall,_

_For once and for all,_

_Such shall be gained as revenge._

"_The underworld shall fall,_

_The creatures' loyalty to be swayed,_

_The fire shall extinguish,_

_Heat will soon find its room confined,_

_For Hades is set to be slain._

"_Mere mortals will become more,_

_Immortality, loyalty of the damned,_

_Captives are held as bait,_

_Soon this will change their fate,_

_Blood shall be spilt to win said land."_

Elizabeth gave a skeptical stare, "and you think that Will, my Will, is this prophet?"

"It's a possibility, Will has some anger held up in 'im. He's pretty worked about you and I, well smooching, on the Pearl." Jack said with a mockingly suggestive grin.

Elizabeth held back every fire within her being not to slap Jack until he bled. She cleared her throat in anger, "how long would it take for us to get to the underworld?"

"It could take maybe weeks, months…years." Jack said with a drunken smile. "Depending how bad you want him back, and how long it takes for me to get a ship of my own. Seeing that you sent me and the Pearl down to the depths."

Elizabeth swung her head around at him, once again ready to beat him until there wasn't a breath in his body.

"How did you get on this bloody ship in the first place?" Jack asked, fiddling with an object he picked off of the wall.

"I— I really don't know," Elizabeth stammered. "I just remember…" Images flashed before her eyes, and memory of the night that she had been separated from Will came to her head. Her memory was clearing, and the night was becoming clearer.

* * *

"_Will? Are you alright?" Elizabeth laid a hand on Will's shoulder. His back was turned to her, and he could hear his shallow gasps, and she saw blood seeping down his arm. He let go of the oar in his right hand, and grabbed it with his left hand. He gave a low, deep groan and shut his eyes tight. _

_He gave no response, thereof Elizabeth asked again if he was alright. He gave her no response, except for the shallow attempts of gasping for air. Suddenly, he turned around to face her. His expression was deadly and full of remorse. His eyes were dark, black and his arm was covered in crimson blood._

"_Get away," He bellowed in a deep, serious voice. His eyes were blank and dark, his words sounded grimmer then they had been. _

_Elizabeth looked at him in shock, "Will, we are in the middle of the Caribbean sea, where the hell can I go?" _

"_Just…" He blurted out curtly; "get away…"His voice was deep and demonic. _

_Elizabeth gasped hearing his voice so demonic, she crawled back to the further part of the longboat and prepared to dive into the depths of the Caribbean Sea. Just as she dove into the waters, she felt hands grip her arms, waist, and thighs. Tearing at her clothes and flesh, she screamed in agony as it felt like hundreds of daggers dragging across her fair skin. The water turned a dark shade of crimson and the waves grew angry. The waves rolled in, causing her to be tossed from one end of the boat to the other, she screamed in horror, seeing the skies flash in a brilliant white, and red color the horizon. _

_For a moment, the water turned icily cold, and her legs and arms numbed and she fell beneath the violent and angry waves. She opened her eyes under the ocean and she could see through the darkened waters. She saw faces, hundreds of faces, of the dead. A voice demonic voice overtook her senses._

"_From the world above, a demon has been birthed." _

_The words were screeched and her body writhed for air. She nearly opened her mouth under the water; the action would have surely killed her. But the voice continued on._

"_The brethren had sworn of a child such as this,"_

_Elizabeth felt the water freezing even more, her legs had grown so numb that she was just sinking under the water to the bottom of the ocean. She had started to wonder how she was still alive._

"_This is the time for the brethren to have their spawn, slain." _

_Elizabeth felt the sea, for a brief moment, lapse into extreme heat. The feeling in her body had come back, and she surfaced and gasped for air, images flashing in her mind of Will and Jack at the bottom of the sea, Beckoning for her to join them, blood covering their entire being, and a creature in the black depths behind them, demonic eyes glaring at her and its demonic voice speaking, growing from a soft chant, to a deep bellow. _

_She looked around the surface for a sense of safety, and she found the long boat she and Will had escaped into. The skies had returned to normal, as well as the waters, but her mind had still been flashing images. She pulled herself into the longboat and lay on her back, crying for air. Hysterically screaming for Will, her breath drew short and she gave into temptation and passed out in the middle of the sea._

_After a few hours of drifting, a ship had spotted the long boat. Sailing up to it, an elder woman gasped. "Master Jacobs! It is a woman, stranded on a boat; Master Jacobs come quick get her out of the sun!"_

_A man ran to the railing of the ship and gasped seeing Elizabeth lying limp in the longboat, "I need a man to get her out of that boat!" He screamed, his crew busying themselves to get Elizabeth out of the longboat. "Isolde, she is charge so be tending to her and make sure that she is in good shade and in good condition."_

_The woman, Isolde, gave a curt nod and scampered off to prepare a proper place to care for the girl._

_Elizabeth opened her eyes, feeling hands once again grasping her lifting her onto something rather large. "Will…?" She whispered, before passing out. _

_

* * *

_

Jack stared at her, his mouth open and his expression aghast. "Bloody 'ell." He murmured.

Elizabeth gave a curt nod, "That is just what I remember. Jack, we've got to get him back and out of hell."

Jack looked at her with a grim look, "He may be beyond saving," He whispered. "What you just told me is more evidence to the fact that William is indeed, the prophet, sent from the heathen's to slay Hades and to rule over the underworld."

"Then what are we left to do?" Elizabeth asked.

"We are left to wait," Jack replied slowly.

Elizabeth crossed her arms around her chest and leaned back against a wall and sighed deeply. "And hope he wins this battle, right?"

Jack nodded and sighed.

* * *

With his heart heavy, and his mind in a different place, he carried on. He walked into his room and sat down heavily on the cot. His mind grew with violent thoughts; he hadn't trusted this new comer. With him speaking of the prophecy and the dark lord, he knew that the strangers must be killed before they kill the rest of the crew. 

A plot was forming into his mind, and he was ready to tell the others of his idea to have the demons on the ship slain, but he had come to realize that killing the demons on the ship would be easier then killing the demon that had been sent by the brethren to over rule the dark lord.

"Isolde!" He bellowed, his servant came through his doors with a questioned expression.

"My suspicions have been confirmed, they have been sent by the brethren to slay the dark lord. There is a third one, the prophet; they must be slain before the prophecy is carried out. The world we know would turn into the underworld that those demons live for."

Isolde gave her master a grim nod, "I'll alert the others, Master Jacobs."

Captain Jacobs, or Master Jacobs, nodded and shooed her out of his quarters. He drummed his fingers along his desk. "I serve Hades, and the spawn of the brethren shall not thrive in the underworld, nor should they thrive in the mortal world."

* * *

**A/N:**

**What was described in Elizabeth's memories is what actually happened. Throw out the other thing that you read about what she saw when her and Will were separated. I got no reviews for the other chapter, only for the ending that I ended up not liking. So, I'm expecting to get a few reviews out of this chapter. It bothers me that none of you took the time to read the 8th chapter, after I deleted it and then re posted it. Well, keep Reading and Reviewing, oh and for those slow people out there. This story isn't over, but I know how I want it to end. **

**KRiSTiN ANNE--**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9- Angels and Demons**

**Disclaimer- Really, start to think this over, if I friggen' owned Pirates of the Caribbean why the hell would I be writing on fan-fiction. I don't want to be rude, but well… yeah, before you tell me I am a plagiarist consider that you nit wit. **

**Pairings- Undecided**

**Warning- Contains spoilers, gore, angst.**

**Summary- With a soul as un tamed as the ocean. William Turner must put aside the differences between Elizabeth, Jack and Himself to save both the world of the mortals, and the world of the damned, a prophecy has been presented to him, and a destiny has been thrust his way. **

* * *

William Turner was growing tired; his body was sore and he had no more hope of making it back to the Caribbean. His legs grew weary beneath him and he couldn't support his own weight, and came crashing to the cold, hard ground beneath him.

A cough erupted in his lungs and he was hacking out something from his lungs, but failed in clearing them. He coughed into his hand and noticed there was blood collecting in the palm of his hand. He rolled over onto his back groaning, he was giving up completely. There wouldn't be a single way that he could get back to the Caribbean if he was in this state of health and well being.

Noticing that there was not a soul within miles of him, he allowed his pride to break and tears slid out of his cinnamon eyes. He stifled a sob, but failed to stop the next. A soft sob escaped his lips, as the image of Elizabeth going on with her life without him began to haunt him.

What if she gave in and stayed with Jack? As Mrs. Sparrow, or just courted him until her death?

With his pride broken and fallen, he sobbed uncontrollably, although he had desperately wished he wasn't crying like a little child, he couldn't stop the flow of tears. As a child, after his mother's death, he vowed to never let himself cry again.

But he had failed in the recent weeks, he had cried twice, his pride was destroyed, and he was emotionally inflicted. His heart was beating loud in his ears, and he could feel the beat in his head. He lay there, in the middle of no where, with not a single soul living within miles of him, crying.

* * *

"Captain Jacobs," Jack addressed the man with his back turned to him. "Would you mind explaining to me when we are going to reach port, because I need to find a way to get me ship back."

"Well, Mister Sparrow, I can not give you a sure answer. But I can assure you that we will be making port within the month." Captain Jacobs replied, his muscles stiffening.

"Aye," Jack replied dully. "Let's get to a near port as soon as possible, savvy?"

"You are not the captain of this here vessel, so you shall not give me a command of when we shall and will make port!" Captain Jacobs growled curtly. "_Savvy_?"

Jack looked at him with an eyebrow raised and shook his head and threw out a laugh. "Got it," he mumbled. "Oh and, don't say savvy, you just can't say it right."

Captain Jacobs watched as Captain Jack Sparrow walked away until he was no longer in sight. He turned curtly and walked into his cabin, pulling out his survival knife as he came near his desk. He dug the knife into the wood and wiggled it around.

"Soon I shall have the same done to the three of you monsters," He whispered with his eyes gleaming with a demonic glow.

* * *

Elizabeth Nicole Swann paced around the bow of the ship, nearly tearing her hair out in frustration. What had become of her life? She had once been the carefree spontaneous governor's daughter, and now what had she become? The ruthless dirty pirate?

No, Elizabeth Swann would never become a pirate. She had become a stranger to even herself, she had been unfaithful to her betrothed, she had left her home possibly for good, she had betrayed and killed—murdered. Elizabeth Swann was a murder.

Her face twisted in anger, regret, pain, misery, disappointment and worry, she stopped and turned to the open sea. "What have I done?" She whispered, barely audible even to herself. She looked out across the vast horizon, but of course she received nothing of an answer. Had god abandoned her?

Her whole life, since she was just a babe, she had been taught and acknowledged that god, the man that had birthed the beings of the earth. The same man that had fathered the world in which she lived in. Would watch every single one of his children, but a select few he had abandoned, neglected.

Had she become one of the few neglected children of god? Tears clouded her vision as she realized what a muck of a life she was now living.

She wiped furiously as the tears slid down and created little rivers on her skin. She hurt as the emotional weakness was beginning to take her over, carving into her soul as she realized she was one of the few children god had abandoned. She whispered sweet nothings to herself and in the end gave no comfort to herself with them. Her mind was broken and her heart was tearing her insides apart.

Will was gone, he might never be back, and she may never see him again. She knew nothing of what had become of her father for months, not since she had left Port Royal in search of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow and in search of her beloved William Turner.

Her father may have been imprisoned for attempting to help free a prisoner with charges against the king, he may have been stripped of his powers, rights and position as governor of Port Royal, Jamaica, and he may have even been killed.

She shuddered at the thought, no; her father must not have been killed. He had committed no crime against the king, and yet, neither did she nor Will commit a crime against the king.

The thought poisoned her mind, and the realization that she had never been granted the reason for her and Will's arrest had begun to plague her. She gave a deep sigh and ran a hand through her hair curtly, brushing the sandy blonde hair away from her sun kissed face.

Tears fell from her chocolate eyes and she had given up stopping them. She had no pride to have protected.

"Elizabeth?" A voice came with a soft, question whisper and a tender hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see who was there and saw that the captain's indentured servant stood behind her, with a concerned and questioned look.

"I didn't know that you were there Isolde." Elizabeth explained. "If I had known I surely would have said something to you, I'm terribly sorry if you have been waiting for me to notice you?"

"Oh no Miss, I just came to see if you were al right. I saw that you were crying, and I just wanted to make sure that everything was alright." Isolde explained with a gentle smile. "Is there something the matter? You look awful upset."

Elizabeth gave a weak smile and a small nod. "I may not be perfectly fine, but I guess that I'm not doing as bad as some other people."

"If you don't mind, would you like me to stay and listen to you? I'm a great listener you know, you can talk to me." Isolde promised. "You can say anything that is bothering you, and I'll try to make you feel better."

Elizabeth gave a short nod and a second weak smile. "I don't know Isolde; it's just, have you ever felt as if god has abandoned you?"

"Well, not exactly have I felt like he has abandoned me. But I have felt like I was abandoned before, many times to be honest." Isolde offered with a warm smile.

Elizabeth gave a shy nod, and her eyes coated over with a distant glaze. "God has abandoned me, I believe." She mumbled.

"What brought you to that conclusion?" The elder woman inquired, "What hardships have you dealt that makes you think for even the slightest moment that god has abandoned you?"

Elizabeth turned her shoulder to the woman, and sighed deeply, her eyes shutting for a brief second.

"Day after day, I watch as my life falls further to the pits of hell. On my wedding day, I was nearly abandoned, because my groom, Will, had been arrested just half an hour or so before the ceremony.

"As he was led in irons and shackles to the ceremony, I raced up to him, and irons were clamped upon my wrists as well. We never heard on what charges were we arrested, but Lord Cutler Beckett had seemed the weave his way into getting Will to venture off to find Jack Sparrow.

"My father not wanting to risk me hanging, had arranged for my return to London, but the captain of the ship I was supposed to escape on had been killed. I escaped from Port Royal and found Jack Sparrow looking for a hundred new crewmen in Tortuga, I sailed with him.

"Soon after whilst looking for the heart of Davy Jones on the Ilsa Cruises, William and I were reunited, but Davy Jones' men had attacked and we were sent fleeing back to the Black Pearl, Jack's ship, Davy Jones had attacked our ship, and there was were I sent Jack Sparrow to his death.

"After the death of Captain Jack Sparrow everything else went to hell, Will hated me, our crew was planning a mutiny, err our captain was planning to maroon Will and I on an island. All the while, Will and I made our escape, and we were separated, then you found me, somehow Jack Sparrow once again found his way into my life, and I received news of Will's death, and then, I received news that he may not be dead after all.

But he may indeed be the one thing I may fear most in this world, and he may end up cause the pain that I can not take."

Isolde blinked for a moment and sighed, thinking of what she could say to comfort the girl, "Well, it seems that you do have quite a lot on your mind" she mustered. "But do not think for another moment that god has abandoned you, for he has not, you do not face as much of the pain that others do. Quite frankly, you live a privileged life"

Silently, Elizabeth cursed the woman standing in front of her. _Hell, what would she know; she's been a servant for the most part of her life. She doesn't know what its like to love and to be abandoned. _

"But you can't say that I haven't faced hardships." Elizabeth barked.

"I _never_ said that you didn't face hardships, I simply said—"

"You implied that I was privileged and didn't know pain, Isolde." Elizabeth said curtly.

Isolde sighed deep, rolled her eyes and looked at Elizabeth. "I don't even wish to speak with you; you must be hard headed of some sort, because you have completely miss-interpreted what I have said. Good day, miss."

Elizabeth's jaw nearly dropped, she hadn't known the older woman to ever get so, angry, before. She pondered for a moment trying to find a reason for her sudden rage.

* * *

William Turner in no case was a man that would give up easily. He had dragged himself body soul and mind, through hell and was now attempting to find his way home. Worn down, bleeding and dying there was nothing left he could have done. His arm had begun to rash and an infection was spreading through his arm, the pain was growing to be more un bearable as each moment passed. He looked at it and cringed, it was black and blue at its core and as the infection spread out it was red, pink, black, brown, blue every color possible.

He got to his knees and wiped the tears that had been shed and continued trying on his journey. Weakening by the lack of nourishment; the lack of everything. His mind was battered and broken; his sight seemed to have black spots and blind spots. The only thing he had to do now was to carry on.

To his relief, a small figure had grown in the horizon, and from a slow pace it began to quicken. He opened his mouth to say something, but found that words wouldn't escape from his trapped lips. The black spots in his vision grew until the black was all he could see. He could feel himself breaking into a sweat, his mind began to spin and he fell into cold hands, and the last thing he remembered was Tia Dalma.

* * *

"We've made port!" Jack Sparrow came running from the bow to Elizabeth Swann's quarters.

"Where?" Elizabeth asked jumping frantically up to the pirate.

"Does that matter? We're near Tortuga I'm sure of that. If we can get to Tortuga, we can find a ship!" Jack whispered in excitement.

Elizabeth pulled out Jack's compass from her coat pocket, "We can use this to find Will?" Jack gave her no response. "Right? You said that the compass points to what your heart wants most?"

Jack nodded quietly, "ah! You stole it!"

Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow, "Actually you gave it to me with no time limit to return so, I actually did not steal this compass, in fact, since you gave it to me, the compass is mine."

Jack rolled his eyes, "what ever floats your boat, luv. I can always get one from dear Tia."

Elizabeth nodded, "We have to get off of this ship, any plans genius?"

Jack drummed the tips of his fingers along his chin and raised a finger to the heavens and opened his mouth quickly, as quick as the thought came it left, he presumed drumming his fingers along his chin and suddenly, he spoke. "Did Captain Jacobs ever really say that we couldn't leave?"

Elizabeth mulled over the thought, "No, I suppose he hadn't, but we've got to leave un detected, I've got an odd feeling about both him and Isolde, and I'd rather they didn't know when we left, or where we headed off."

Jack nodded and agreed, "Okay, Liz, I've got the perfect plan…"

Elizabeth leaned in to listen, and waited impatiently as Jack began to go over his plan.

"First of all, you and I will have to wait until we are docked, then, we'll wait until night fall. After nightfall you will go out through your cabin window, like you did on the dauntless, but this time, your going to have to wait for me at the end of the dock, but make sure that you stay hidden, savvy?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Oh and don't call me Liz ever again." she mumbled. Jack nodded, and began to leave. "But Jack," she called out. "What will you do?"

"Just leave that to me, Elizabeth." Jack said walking out of the little room, closing the door tightly behind him.

The wait to nightfall was approximately 2 hours, Elizabeth began to gather bed sheets and other items to make a rope so that she could climb out of the window safely as she had done before.

After two hours passed, and the cover of night had befallen the world, Elizabeth proceeded the 'plan' and began to climb out of the window. She felt the make shift rope she had made start to drop, fast; she panicked and tried to climb down faster, avoiding a fall into the icy black water beneath her. She looked up at the window and realized, the rope was at the end of its line. She did the only thing she thought that she could of, took a deep breath, prepared herself for the chilly water to come, and jumped.

She screamed in her mind once submerged into the water, it was frozen against her skin. She bobbed up from the water and shrieked, there was no way that she could find her way on the dock, and it was virtually impossible that she could swim to shore, seeing that she was practically invisible in the dark waters at night. So she waited, praying that Jack would come around to the end of the dock any minute, begging the lord that he would hear her, begging that he would see her.

"Elizabeth?"

The voice came in a quiet curt whisper, she swam towards the dock. "Jack, Jack is that you?"

"Aye, where are you?" He asked, obviously confused.

"In the water, Jack, help I can't get up, it's freezing!" Elizabeth shrieked, she raised a hand out of the water, praying that his would grab onto it.

"Ah, there you are!" Jack grabbed her hand and began to pull her up, her other hand wrapped around his arm and she tried to help him in any way possible. Once out of the water, and dangling over the water she wiggled onto the dock. She ran into the comforting and warming arms of Captain Jack Sparrow. Sobs lined her gasps, purely cold she clung to her captain.

"See," He said devilishly. "I told you you'd warm up to me." He chuckled and picked her up.

"All I am is freezing cold, Jack." Elizabeth replied curtly, burying her head in his shoulder. She hadn't noticed but he had cloaked himself with a black hood and coat. "You should know already, but I love Will, I'm sorry."

"It's alright love, but you owe me for this, I could've let you drown there you know, you definitely owe me." Jack replied.

"Alright Jack, I owe you." Elizabeth whispered, "Just please for now, hold me, I'm cold."

Jack did as he was asked and he carried the girl into the town, he asked about any ships that he could possibly commandeer or 'borrow'. One man came up to him with a stern look across his face.

"So's I hear that you need a ship." The man growled.

"Aye, I do." Jack replied standing up.

"I've got a lil ship that you coul' use." The man replied.

"How big is the ship, and what do you want for it?" Jack asked, pulling out a little pouch filled with gold coins.

"She's bigger than a sail boat I reckon," The man said. "Could hold up to fifteen men on her."

Jack nodded, "good enough size, how much do you want for her?"

"How much you got in the pouch?" He asked.

"15 shilling." Jack snickered, showing off a golden tooth.

"You can 'ave her for that amount, I don't sail her anymore. She's docked at the farthest left dock. She's named Midnight Serenade." The man replied.

"What's yer name?" Jack asked.

"Tristan Averagon." The man replied, "Who's the girl?"

"That you have no need to know, is your ship stocked with proper necessities and rum?" Elizabeth piped in.

"Aye she is, I would've given you her fer free 'cept I just had her stocked full." Tristen replied.

"Alright than," Jack said. "Here's your money and we'll be leaving now thank you."

Jack pulled Elizabeth away from the man in a hurry, allowed all of them proper goodbyes and ran for the ship, pulling Elizabeth along with him.

"Jack, why are we running?" Elizabeth asked.

"Cause the man is bound to find out that that pouch was filled with rocks, not shilling." Jack replied.

Elizabeth nodded and upon reaching the Midnight Serenade she looked over it. The ship was a good size actually, a little smaller than Captain Jacobs' ship, but much more kept up and clean. Jack untied the ship and started to sail her out of the dock once they boarded.

"What's our heading?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth flipped open the compass and took a long look at it, she frowned when it pointed to her left, just a little bit over her shoulder and pointed to Jack. What was it that she wanted that he had? Then she focused on Will, and her heart began to beat a little un even, "It says to go south east." Elizabeth said,

"Alright then, we'll check our heading every hour or so." Jack sighed turning the wheel into perfect position and tying it in place. "She's a beautiful ship, almost like the Pearl."

"Yes, she is beautiful." Elizabeth agreed, turning to face him.

"You are beautiful too, Elizabeth." Jack said, longing for her touch.

"Jack, we've been through this." Elizabeth whispered. "I'm sorry."

He nodded and gave up, he could never have her and realizing was the hardest thing that Captain Jack Sparrow had ever done. "What's the heading?"

"North east still." Elizabeth replied. She walked quietly to the front of the ship and sat with the wind blowing her hair and breathed in the salt air. For a moment she could feel Will's breath hot on her neck, but once she turned around, she noticed that she was alone.

* * *

"Da boy is very ill," Tia Dalma stated. "For some time I thou't dat 'e would'n make it through the nigh' even. Bu' 'e's a stong one that boy."

Elizabeth Swann nodded, "How did he get this way?"

"Dat, I am un sure abou' 'e 'asn't woken since I saw 'im walking. 'E jus' collapsed in my arms. An' I saw dis," Tia lifted the sleeve of his shirt and revealed the infection. "I put some o' my medicin' on it, made 'im arm a lil' betta' but only 'e knows wha' 'appened to 'im."

Elizabeth cringed; she looked at him he looked for frail. So weak, she cried internally wishing that she could take away his pain, but she knew that she couldn't take all of it away. "Do you think he'll make it?"

"Only time can tell," Jack whispered responding for time.

"When 'e wakes up, den I can tell ye' if he will make it." Tia responded. "If 'e 'as da will ta' live, den he will."

Elizabeth nodded and turned away from Tia and walked closer to Will, she laid a hand on his forehead and nearly took it away feeling the heat emanating from him. "Has his fever gone down?"

"Oh yes, 'is feva' was much 'igher when I find 'im. Da infection got betta too." Tia assured her, "Wit'in a few weeks, 'is arm will be healed."

Elizabeth nodded and looked at him again, she felt Jack's eyes watching her as well as Tia Dalma's. She looked at Will and noticed his hand moved at the touch of hers, she looked at his face and saw that his eyes were opening. "Is he waking up?"

"I think so," Jack responded.

Tia simply nodded and Elizabeth looked over to Will and grabbed his hand, his chocolate eyes opened, coated with pain he looked around. His eyes rested on Elizabeth, "Elizabeth…?" He asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth smiled as a silent tear slipped out of her eye and rolled down her cheek.

"Don't cry love," Will whispered, longing to hold her.

She nodded but tears still slid down her cheeks, she grabbed his hand and he screamed out in pain. Tia Dalma rushed over to his side, "Dat arm of yers' boy, what 'appened?"

His eyes were shut tightly in pain and he breathed heavily. "I don't know," He gasped out.

"I'm so sorry," Elizabeth Murmured.

"No, it's not your fault." Will promised. He tried to give her a smile, but she noticed that it was coated in pain.

Tia Dalma looked over it and gave him and ointment. "dis will 'urt ye boy." She said, "Ye might want 'Lizbeth wit'chya when I put dis on."

Will nodded and Elizabeth walked over the side where his arm wasn't hurt. He grabbed her hand and she smiled, as did he. His grip tightened and his jaw clenched as Tia rubbed the ointment on the infection, tears glistened in his eyes and his grip loosened as it was over.

"I'm sorry," Will whispered.

"For what?" Elizabeth asked.

"I shouldn't be like this in front of you; I don't want you to see me like this." Will said. "I don't want you to see me this weak."

"Oh Will, can't you think of anything else but your pride?"

Will closed his eyes briefly, "Your right," He muttered. After a little bit of trying he sat up and looked at her. "I missed you."

Elizabeth smiled, "I missed you too, Will, I love you."

It was Will's turn; he broke out in a smile and chuckled, "For a little bit, I was scared that you didn't. Elizabeth, I love you. I love you. I love you."

Elizabeth felt her cheeks heat, she sat down next to him on the cot and leaned forward a little. Will kissed her, full on the mouth and pulled her closer to him, he held on to her as if there was nothing in the world he wanted more.

"Elizabeth, I love you so much. I want you to spend the rest of your life by me; I want to spend the rest of my life by you." Will whispered between kisses.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth will you marry me?"

"Will," She whispered breaking away. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

William Turner looked at her with broken hearted eyes, "why not?" he half whispered.

"My heart doesn't belong to only you." She whispered.

Will looked at her with mixed emotions, "oh," he murmured.

"Will, its not like that honestly." Elizabeth promised.

Will nodded, "Then what is it like, Elizabeth?" he asked. "Do you love Jack?"

Elizabeth was mute for a moment, "No, I don't." She replied, she couldn't find the words to say to explain what she meant. "Will— I,"

"No, please just listen to me." Will asked, though he maybe hurting, he was still kind and gentle towards her. "I love you Elizabeth, no matter what you choose, I will love you."

Elizabeth nodded mutely and a tear slid down her cheek, "Will," She croaked. "I love you, I do; you have to understand that."

"Then what Elizabeth?" He asked slowly, afraid of her answer.

"Will I just want to be free, I want to sail the seas, I want to sail on a ship, I want to do so many things, and I'm afraid that with marriage I will be bound to a life of solitude and no excitement." Elizabeth muttered quickly.

Will chuckled for a moment, "Elizabeth, I want to marry you because I don't want any other man to touch you I want to marry you because I love you. My blood will always take me to the ocean, sailing is in my blood, pirating is flowing through my veins; I want the same as you. I want adventure, I want a ship of our own, I want freedom on the open seas."

Elizabeth smiled and looked at him, "Honestly?"

"Elizabeth, would I lie to you?" She shook her head and Will placed a soft sweet kiss on her lips. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, William Turner, I will marry you." Elizabeth squealed kissing him.

Jack cleared his throat as if to acknowledge the two that he was still in the room. "Could we stop with the lovey dovey?"

Will and Elizabeth laughed. "Aye," Will smiled.

Jack walked over to the cot, "Will, mate." He started. "What are we supposed to do about ole Hades hmm?"

"Nothing, I have nothing left to do with him." Will responded.

"Ah, so you aren't the prophet after all." Jack smiled.

Will nodded and Elizabeth kissed him, he kissed her back as passionately. He mouthed an I love you, and cringed as her thigh brushed against his arm. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Be car'ful wit dat arm child," Tia spoke.

Will looked at her and nodded, "I will, when will it heal if it will?"

"Shoul' heal in a few wee's may'e lil' shorta" She answered.

Will smiled and nodded, "Alright then, can I get out of here?"

"I advise you stay close mate," Jack informed him.

"Da boy can go, bu' 'e shoul' stay close ta Tia." She said confirming Jack.

Will nodded and stood up slowly, feeling slightly dizzy he sat back down "how long was I out?"

"I foun' ye 'bout two weeks ago. So's two weeks." Tia replied.

Will nodded and once again tried to stand up, "I'm starved," He said slowly.

Elizabeth rushed through the shack and into the 'kitchen' she grabbed the food that Tia had supplied her and Jack with upon their arrival. "Here," she said handing him an apple. Will took it and bit into it.

"It's something," He said with a laugh. Elizabeth and Jack agreed.

Jack helped him off the cot and avoided his bandaged and infected arm, Will walked around the shack and announced that he wanted to go outside for a bit. He walked onto the porch of the shack and sat on one of the straw chairs, Elizabeth, Jack and Tia joined him. The talked, and Elizabeth and Will kept their eyes on each other, smiling and for Elizabeth giggling.

"Wha's that?" Jack asked, pointing to a figure in the distance.

"Looks like," Elizabeth said straining her eyes to see. "Captain Jacobs…"

Jack stood up and walked hastily to the table in the shack and grabbed his pistol, he said it was for 'safety.' Will nodded and reached for his sword with his good hand, and he and Jack walked into the marsh and toward what was expected to be Captain Jacobs. Tia insisted that she and Elizabeth didn't follow, and they would only leave their posts if one of the two were hurt.

Will and Jack walked side by side, swords on sheathed, Will asked about Captain Jacobs and briefly Jack explained.

"Where'd he go?" Will asked.

Jack shrugged, "No clue mate."

"So finally, the three together, I see that he's with you Sparrow." Jacobs snarled.

Jack turned around to see a blood ridden Adam Jacobs standing before him, "What 'append to you mate?"

"Isolde had refused to cooperate, insisting that you two were the wrong people, and that the real prophecy wasn't to be fulfilled until the 21st century. So, I did what anyone would've done, and she's at rest now." Jacobs explained.

Will furrowed his brow, "What prophecy?"

"That, _you_, would overrule Hades, destroy our world and the underworld." Jacobs sneered in hysteria. Will laughed for a moment, "honestly, your insane." Will mumbled, striking the man before him.

Jacobs failed to block the first parry and his leg was cut deep, Will cringed at the depth of the wound, but nonetheless he did not give up his guard. He and Jack stood back to back. Jacobs lashed his sword at Will; he hit the core of his infection. Will screamed out and grabbed his arm; blood was flowing from it quickly. He clenched his jaw as he heard Jack's gun shot pierce the damp air. He heard a body drop but hadn't really cared, his eyes were shut tight.

"Jack," He groaned. "My damn arm Jack; my fucking arm!"

Jack rushed over to Will's side and cringed, "C'mon Tia can fix you up."

Will followed Jack closely to the shack, only to find Elizabeth worried and freaking out. Will insisted he was fine and Tia knew otherwise, she knew the pain that he was feeling.

His head started spinning and he began to sweat again, "Elizabeth," Will whispered. She came to his side, "make sure she…" His legs gave way and he couldn't even finish his sentence. He hit the ground hard and his breathing grew weaker and more and more labored.

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Move!" Tia hollered pushing her to the side, "get me the ointment, bring me the bottle marked "Breath Leaf" and get me water and some salt. Hurry!" She commanded.

Elizabeth obeyed and turned to get the requested items. She couldn't help but notice Tia shake her head and see Jack close his eyes, and put a hand over his face.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Jack asked her.

"yes I am," Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes, she looked in the mirror. Smoothing down her dress she whispered, "I can't believe this is happening so soon."

"I know love," Jack whispered. "But hey, everything will be fine. Just remember that."

Elizabeth nodded and sighed deeply, "I'm ready," she whispered.

Jack walked out first and Elizabeth followed, walking through a little crowd of people to the front. She walked through the crowd with a nervous thought, but everything went numb but love to her as she saw Will standing at the end of the alter, his hand extended and waiting for her.

She gently held his hand and together they walked to the alter, hand in hand, the stood and listened to their preacher, Captain Jack Sparrow, as he married them.

"We are gathered here today to witness the forever bonding and marriage of William Turner and Miss Elizabeth Swann, if anyone here wishes to stop this marriage, speak no or forever hold your peace." Jack smiled at them. "Do you William Turner take Elizabeth Swann in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer for better and for worse to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I William Turner take Elizabeth Swann to be my lawfully wedded wife," Will smiled.

"And do you, Elizabeth Swann take William Turner in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, for better and for worse to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"No," Elizabeth muttered with a smile on my face. The crowd behind her gasped, and whispers errupted. Will turned to her and gave he a questioned look.

"I take William Turner for everything that he is, to be my husband." Elizabeth smiled.

"Alright then, you may kiss the bride." Jack said.

Will lifted the veil off of Elizabeth face and kissed her lightly and passionately on the lips. "I am proud to say that Elizabeth Nicole Swann is now, Elizabeth Nicole Turner, my wife." Will smiled, his wife, she was _his _wife. He picked her up and kissed her. "I love you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth was absolutely radiant, her smile was glowing and she giggled, "I love you Will, I love you."

"How about we get you two, off the alter and in a room before we have children popping out." Jack suggested.

Will chuckled and Elizabeth kiss Will again, "no Jack, its our wedding, we'll do what we want." She giggled.

"I love weddings, drinks all around!" Jack yelled, completely ignoring Elizabeth.

Will set her on her feet lightly, "Elizabeth," He said, she turned around to face him. "I was honestly afraid that this day would never come, I want you to know how much I love you Elizabeth. It's an eternal and deep love, and I promise I'll never hurt you."

Elizabeth smiled, "I already know my love, you've proved you loved me. I love you Will, and you love me. That's all we need in the world, oh yes and of course we'll need somewhere to live and food." She said sarcastically. "But the only thing that keeps my heart beating through everything is the fact that I know you love me, and only me."

"Yes," Will smiled. "I love you, and only you."

**Fin.**

**-------**

**Read and review!  
Well, that's the end. I hope you enjoyed it!  
It's long, I'm sorry it took so long,  
But I had A LOT going on this month,  
A death in the family and an arrest in the family.  
thanks for reading!**


End file.
